Past Love
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Regina and Emma prepare for their wedding. When a killer is released and they killed Emma's love. Now they are on their way to Story Brooke to claim Emma. Because if they can't have Emma no one can. Sequel to the Unforgotten Life series. please review
1. Old Wounds Bleed Deep

Past Love

Chapter 1: Old Wounds Bleed Deep

In Story Brooke, Maine lived a beautiful sheriff named Emma Swan. She had a 10 year old son named Henry and a fiancée named Regina Mills, the mayor of Story Brooke. They were at Granny's Diner making wedding plans when something tragic happened. "So Emma what do you think of this one?" Regina asked her chocolate brown eyes glazed over with excitement. Emma was a 28 year old blonde with emerald green eyes. Regina was a bit older then Emma with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Emma stared at a white dress with long sleeves that went all the way down to the mannequin's feet. It had little pearls along the side and it was low cut.

"You will look very nice in that one sweetheart", Emma said lovingly. Regina blushed as she kissed her fiancée's cheek.

"Good I will buy this one then", she said with a smile. Just then Justin Price, Emma's best friend since she was young walked into the diner. He had jet black hair with turquoise eyes and a bronze tan.

"Hey Blondie and Madam Mayor how you two love birds doing?" he asked happily with a dazzling smile.

"We are just fine Justin how are you?" Regina asked with a smile.

"In a few minutes I will tell you", he answered softly. "Have you two seen Ruby?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah she is by the cash register", Emma said pointing straight ahead.

"Thanks Blondie I will talk to you guys later", Justin said as he walked over to the cash register to find Ruby. Ruby was a 23 year old woman with long red hair and grayish eyes. She was doing inventory when Justin came up behind her. "Hey beautiful miss me?" he asked sweetly.

"Justin hey baby what are you doing here?" Ruby asked excitedly as Justin kissed her lips.

"I need to ask you something very important okay so just hear me out", Justin told her. He knelt down on one knee and held Ruby's hand. Ruby's eyes began to water but she held it in while she waited for Justin to ask his question. "Ruby I have been with many girls as you know but I want to let you know that none of them make me feel the way you do. I know you deserve better than me and I don't have much but I do promise you that I will love and cherish you forever. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked nervously as he held out to her a small diamond ring.

Ruby welled up with tears as she replied happily", Yes I will marry you". Justin was so happy he spun her around as he kissed her happily.

"I'm getting married everyone!" Justin cried as he held Ruby tight. Ruby's grandmother heard everything and wished the happy couple a good life. Back over at the table Emma and Regina watched the scene with tears in their eyes.

"I can't wait for our wedding", Regina whispered softly.

"Me too", Emma whispered back. They walked over to the couple to congratulate them. Suddenly something on the television caught Emma and Justin's attention. _TV: Ladies and Gentleman I am Robin Jones and I am here at Boston Prison as we await the release of Carmen Stone a convicted felon now being released today. A pretty young blonde said as the prison doors were opened and a beautiful woman came out. Her hair was long and curly black. Crystal blue was her eye color and her skin was mocha. The reporter ran up to the woman and asked", Ms. Stone how do you feel right now?"_

_ The woman just smiled and said", I feel very free and intend to start my life over". Then she walked out of the prison and into a black Mercedes waiting outside the door._

"How dare they let out that she-devil after what she did?" Justin shouted angrily. Then he turned to Emma and his heart stopped for a second. Emma's eyes were fixed on the TV and once she heard that Carmen Stone was set free the beer bottle she held in her hand shattered cutting into her flesh. Regina stepped back in surprise as blood dripped from Emma's hand. "Emma I'm so sorry I 'm so sorry", Justin cried but she didn't even appear to hear him. She just turned around and slowly walked outside pacing back and forth as if she was in a trance. Regina went to go after Emma but Justin stopped her. "I wouldn't Madame Mayor right now Emma needs to be alone", Justin said in sad tone.

"Who was that woman on the television and what does she have to do with Emma?" Regina asked.

"That was Carmen Stone, and she killed the woman that Emma was going to marry", Justin told her.

Regina's eyes widened with shock as she asked in disbelief", Emma was going to be married?"

"Yeah this happened right after the whole Victor Claw incident you see after Emma gave up Henry she was heartbroken. So we both settled down for a bit and Emma tried to grow some roots. She met a dance instructor by the name of Connie Summers and the two fell in love. I was working on another big case that involved Carmen Stone a Mafia Princess who had just taken control of her family's empire. Carmen met Emma by accident Emma took Connie to a dance club owned by Carmen's family. She heard all about Emma from the rumors of Victor Claw and offered her a job as her personal bodyguard. Emma refused and tried to help me put her in jail. Those two butted heads like bulls during mating season. But no matter how hard we tried to pin Carmen with something she fell through the cracks. After the last bust I was sent on another case and Emma continued courting Connie. Carmen however would not give up on Emma and began to stalk her. When Emma refused Carmen again Carmen said Emma would pay. So late one night after Emma proposed to Connie a dark car came out of nowhere and shot Connie dead. Emma was crushed and went on a rampage after Connie's death. She memorized the license plate number and tracked the shooter's down and they said that Carmen had hired them. After that Emma managed to trace Connie's death to Carmen and she was locked up till now," Justin finished saying.

"Oh my God poor Emma so what happened after the trial?" Regina asked with tears in her eyes.

"Emma went to counseling and two months later went back to bounty hunting and never spoke of the ordeal till now", Justin said. "When I looked at her I saw those eyes again the eyes of a killer", Justin said firmly. Back outside Emma leaned over her yellow bug car with both hands on the window as blood poured from her hand. Her eyes had gone as hard as stone as tears fell from her face.

To Be Continued….

Author's Note: Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter and please review.


	2. Carmen and Connie

Chapter 2: Carmen and Connie

Back in Boston Carmen Stone pulled up to a white mansion. Guys in black suits escorted her to the house. Everyone in the room all stood up when Carmen entered the room. Welcome back Ms. Stone", a Mexican woman said happily.

"Thank you Maria it is good to be back", Carmen said happily. She stepped into the board room where a group of men were waiting for her. She stepped into the room her hips swaying with every step as she sat in a big whirling black chair. "Buckle up boys the bitch is back and I am ready to return to work", she said happily. Then she snapped her fingers and yelled" Carlos did you get what I asked for a few days ago?"

"Yes Ms. Stone", a man with short black hair said as he handed her a brown envelope.

"Thank you now everyone out I need some time to think about my next move", Carmen said sharply. Everyone dispersed out of the room as Carmen opened the envelope. Inside were pitches of Emma, Justin, Henry, and Regina. "So my dear Swan looks like you got yourself a pretty good life", Carmen said as she stroked the picture of Emma in her hands. "Victor was a fool to lose you so easily a mistake I will not repeat", she said to herself. "You refused me once Swan but now you have more to lose than just a dance instructor and I can't wait to make you mine", Carmen cackled. Carmen Stone was an odd person unlike Victor who wanted to marry Emma. Carmen wanted to have Emma to but she had a different way of courting the blonde and the wheels in her evil mind began turning. She pressed a button down on her intercom and said "Carlos have my limo ready in exactly one hour we have a little trip to make".

"Yes Ms. Stone", Carlos said as the intercom went dead.

"I will have you Emma by any means necessary after I killed once to get what I wanted and I will do it again", she said wickedly as she kissed Emma's picture. Then she stepped into a hot shower to clean herself up. After all if she was going to seduce Emma Swan she had to look her best. When she stepped out she wore a tight black blouse with a black miniskirt and long black boots. Put on her makeup she smiled at her reflection as she tied her hair in a ponytail let her curls fall down. Lastly she put on some perfume and headed out to her limo as all eyes stared at her. She got into her limo as Carlos was in the driver's seat.

"Where to Ms. Stone?" he asked politely trying not to look her in the eye. Carmen was just as crazy as she was pretty. One time a man looked at her chest and she practically gauged his eyeballs out.

"Story Brook, Maine I have an old friend to visit", Carmen said with a wicked smile.

"Yes mam", Carlos said as he drove the car to their location. Back in Story Brooke Emma calmed down enough to let Dr. Whales bandage up her hand but she was still plenty upset. Regina wanted to talk to Emma about this but Justin said it was best to give her some privacy.

Emma met Justin outside the diner and said", I want to go to the place".

"Okay you can take my bike", Justin said softly.

"I'll be back later tonight will you watch Regina and Henry for me?" Emma asked politely.

"No problem Blondie now get going", Justin told her. Emma nodded and hoped on Justin's bike and rode away. About a few hours later she came to a cemetery and found a grave with an angel on it. _Here lies Connie Summers_

_Beloved daughter, friend, and loved one may she rest in peace._

Emma traced the name with her finger as tears fell from her eyes. "Hey Connie it's me sorry I haven't visited in a while but I am here now", she said softly. "Justin says hi and I have some bad news. Carmen Stone was released today I don't know how she did it but she is free. But I promise you this once she commits something I promise I will take her down just for you. ", Emma said firmly. Tears fell from her face as she said", I am so sorry I should of protected you better it was my fault and now you are dead because of me. Connie I loved you so much but you would still be alive today if it weren't for me." "Hey you remember how we first met?" she asked out loud. _Flash back many years ago: "Help someone stop him he has my purse!" shouted a 23 year old blonde with red high lights. Suddenly out of the darkened alleyway another blonde ran after the guy knocking him to the ground. A guy about a few years older followed the blonde as he handcuffed the creep. _

_ "Here Blondie I got this you go see if that woman is okay", the man said as he dragged the guy away. _

_ "Okay Justin see you back at the house", the blonde said as she walked over to the woman. She handed the other blonde her bag back as she asked", Are you alright?"_

_ "Yes I am fine thanks to you and your friend", the woman replied happily. "My name is Connie Summers", the woman said as she held out her hand._

_ "My name is Emma Swan please to meet you Connie", Emma said as the two women shook hands. End Flash back scene_

Emma stepped up and softly kissed the grave as she placed a white lily on the grave and walked away. By the time she got back home Henry was sound asleep and Justin was crashing on the couch. Emma tiptoed upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms not wanting to wake up Regina and as she opened up one of the doors Regina came out of the bedroom. "Emma thank goodness you are home I was so worried about you", Regina whispered as she hugged the blonde and kissed her ice cold lips. "Where did you go?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"I just went to go visit an old friend", Emma replied.

"It was that Connie Summers person wasn't it?" Regina asked trying to sound calm. "Justin told me all about her and I am so sorry", she said softly.

"It is okay it was a long time ago", Emma said fighting back tears. She kissed Regina's lips and headed off to bed but Regina just had to ask one more question.

"Do you still love her?" Regina asked wondering why she was asking this in the first place. Emma turned around and it looked like a mask fell over her face as it lost all expression.

"I love you", was all she said as she went into the spare bedroom leaving a very sad Regina in the hallway. Wondering if it was possible to lose Emma to a ghost and wondering how she could compete with a ghost.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.


	3. Painful Memories

Chapter 3: Painful Memories

Emma was in her car driving around town. This morning with Regina was painful after Henry went to school she didn't say one word to the brunette. After last night's encounter Emma didn't want to say anything to upset Regina. Another tear fell from her face as she headed over to Mary Margret's apartment. Knocking on the door she waited for a response. Within minutes Mary Margret opened the door with a huge grin. "Emma good morning please come in", Mary Margret greeted happily.

"Thanks", Emma replied with a small smile.

"Can I get you anything some coffee maybe a pop?" Mary Margret asked.

"No thank you I am here for something I left behind and wanted to pick it up", Emma told her.

"Of course what are you looking for?" Mary Margret asked.

"A small shoe box with my name on it", Emma replied.

"Oh yeah I put that in the closet I'll go and get it", Mary Margret said sweetly. Within minutes she came back with it and handed it to Emma. "Anything else?" she asked.

"No thanks I have to go now", Emma told her.

"Alright bye come back any time", Mary Margret said as Emma closed the door. Emma stepped into her car and opened the box. Inside were pictures and letters from her to Connie and some that Connie wrote to her. A tear fell from her face as she remembered a dance practice that she watched Connie do. _Flash back Scene: "Emma watch this", Connie said as she twirled herself then leaped in the air like a graceful deer. _

_ "Very nice Con maybe I should take some dance lessons", Emma said with a smile._

_ "Well come here then and I will start your first lesson", Connie said as she took Emma by the hand. "I will teach you the waltz you be the woman and I will do the man part", Connie told her with a smile. Her hazel eyes sparkling with joy as Emma put her hands around her waist. "Okay and when I move forward you move backward and when I move backward you move forward got it", Connie told her._

_ "I think so", Emma said nervously. Connie played some soft music as they waltzed around the room. Emma was a bit awkward but after a few minutes she was dancing quite gracefully. Their bodies grew closer as Connie smiled at her._

_ "You are doing very well Emma", Connie told her sweetly._

_ "Thanks Con, you are a very good teacher", Emma said with a smile. Then she gazed into Connie's eyes and kissed her lips. When they let go Connie was blushing as they continued dancing. _

_ "You know what Emma I think I love you", Connie whispered in her ear._

_ "I think I love you too Connie", Emma whispered back as she held Connie tight._

_End Flash back scene_: Emma took a deep breath as she tried not to cry and continued looking at the pictures. Then she found a small velvet box with a diamond ring in it. On the inside were the inscriptions _To Connie with my eternal love Emma. _Emma remembered the very night she proposed to Connie and what happened after she proposed. _Flash back Scene: Emma and Connie were at a restaurant called Blue Moon a very expensive place. Emma was wearing a dark blue dress that went down to her ankles and Connie wore a pink dress that went down to her knees. Her hair was pinned up and Emma curled her hair. "Connie may you honor me with a dance?" Emma asked politely._

_ "Of course sweetie", Connie said with a blush as Emma led her to the dance floor. They waltzed around the room as Emma's stomach was buzzing with butterflies. _

_ "Connie you make me feel so happy and I know that you deserve better but I am so happy to have you in my life and I always want you to be in my life", Emma said softly. She got down on one knee and held Connie's hand. Taking out the velvet box in her dress pocket she opened it to reveal a diamond ring. Connie covered her mouth with her free hand as tears welled up in her eyes. "Connie Summers will you marry me?" Emma asked nervously with a smile on her face._

_ "Yes I will marry you", Connie said as Emma slipped it on her finger. Then they kissed each other as a small crowd clapped and cheered for them. Finally Emma took Connie outside to take her home. "Emma I love you so much and now we can spend the rest of our lives together", Connie said happily._

_ "I love you too Connie and I hope so too", Emma said as she kissed Connie's lips. Just then a black car came out of nowhere and gun shots were heard. Emma let go of Connie as she knocked her to the ground just as the car pulled away. "Connie are you okay?" Emma asked in a worried tone. But Connie didn't answer and Emma's eyes grew big when she saw blood trickling down Connie dress. "Oh no Connie!" Emma shouted as she held the woman tight. But it was too late Connie was dead and Emma cried right there on the street. Her heart breaking in two as she cradled Connie's lifeless body until the ambulance arrived. End Flash back scene: _Emma's thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. Shaking her head Emma answered her phone and it was Regina.

"Emma where are you, do you have any idea what time it is?" Regina asked in a worried tone. Emma looked at her clock in her car and mentally kicking herself because she was supposed to be home nearly two hours ago.

"Sorry sweetie I uh lost track of time work was kind of rushed today", Emma said softly. "I will be home in a few minutes I promise", Emma told her as she started her car. Within minutes Emma was home and she faced a very irritated Regina.

"Why are you home so late and why didn't you call me?" Regina demanded when Emma stepped through the door.

"I told you I was busy at work", Emma told her.

"Don't you dare lie to me Emma Swan your deputy told me you never came into the office this morning", Regina snapped.

"I was out on patrol okay what is with the damn third degree I don't act like this when you come home late", Emma snapped back. Regina face saddened as she calmed down.

"You are right I am sorry I was just worried is all I didn't mean to snap ", she said softly.

"It's okay honey I am sorry to I should have called", Emma said as she kissed Regina's lips. When the two women broke apart Regina gave her a sly smile.

"What to continue this conversation upstairs?" she asked softly in Emma's ear.

"Oh yeah", Emma replied with a sly grin of her own. Just then Regina saw the shoe box and curiosity over took her.

"What is in that?" Regina asked curiously.

"Just some old junk I kept over the years", Emma replied trying to sound casual. Regina felt that Emma was hiding something but didn't want to press it so she led Emma upstairs and showed the Emma how much she loved her.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Coming Clean

Chapter 4: Coming Clean

Emma was back at work looking at old pictures of her and Connie. She didn't know why she was looking at them now. Once Connie had died and she put Carmen away all these things were put in a box. Maybe it was Carmen's release from prison or maybe Emma wasn't through grieving yet. Whatever the reason she didn't want to hurt Regina anymore, last night they made love but Regina knew something was wrong. Emma placed the pictures back in an envelope and wiped a tear from her eye. "Hey Blondie what is with the water works?" Justin asked as he came into the station.

"Justin I need you to do me a huge favor", Emma told him.

"Sure name it Blondie", Justin replied.

"I need you and Ruby to babysit Henry tonight because I need to be alone with Regina. There are some things we need to discuss", Emma said firmly.

"Is this about Connie?" Justin asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, it is", Emma said fighting back a tear.

Justin wrapped his arms around her and replied", I will pick Henry up after work".

"Thank you", she said softly.

"Anytime", he said as he kissed her forehead. Later that day Regina was at home when she saw the box that Emma brought home. She had never seen it before and she knew she shouldn't touch it but curiosity got to her. Opening up the box she saw a video inside and placed it in the VCR. This is what the tape was playing as Regina sat down to watch it. _Tape Playing: A younger version of Emma appeared on the tape as she pressed play on the CD player. "Okay Emma you ready?" asked another blonde woman. Her hair was a lighter color than Emma's with red streaks and her eyes were hazel. _

_ "Ready when you are Con", Emma said with a giggle. A slow song played in the background as the two women danced in rhythm to it. _

_ "One, two, three, and one, two, three", Connie said as she waltzed with Emma. Then they went a little bit faster and Emma tripped and landed on top of Connie. They both started giggling as Emma showed Connie with kisses. "Care to try again my sweet Emma?" Connie asked with a grin._

_ "If you are", Emma said back. Then they got up to dance again and then the tape shortly ended. _

Regina had a tear in her eye as she put the tape back in the box. Jealousy ran through her blood as she looked at the pictures in the box. One showed Connie and Emma eating ice cream and another showed Connie kissing Emma, Tears just fell from Regina's face as she found the ring. When she read the inscription she just threw the box on the couch as she sobbed. She didn't know why she was so angry at a ghost. Emma was with her now and they were going to be married so why was she so angry? Maybe because Emma looked so happy and in only a short time this Connie woman made Emma want to marry her. Emma told Regina before that she never stayed in one place for very long. Hell when Emma lived here it took Regina almost a year to tell Emma that she loved her. But in just a few months Emma was going to get married to Connie. What did this woman do for Emma that made her want to stay so fast? Regina just had to know because losing Emma even to a ghost would be unbearable. Emma got home later that night and Henry was all excited for the sleepover. Once he was gone Emma found Regina in the living room her eyes all red and puffy. "Hey honey I'm home", Emma said softly. "Henry is staying at Ruby and Justin's place because I think you and me need to talk", she told the brunette.

"I think you are right", Regina said softly fighting back another tear.

"Are you okay honey you seem a little upset", Emma said as she wrapped her arms around Regina. The brunette went rigid at Emma's touch and Emma saw the box thrown on the couch. "I see you found some interesting stuff in there", Emma said calmly.

"Emma I asked you this before but tell me the truth anyways", Regina began as she looked into Emma's eyes. "Do you still love Connie?" she asked firmly.

Taking a deep breath Emma replied", Yes part of me still loves her but that doesn't mean I don't love you any less". Regina looked away as Emma's reply slowly sunk in and a tear fell from her face. "Regina you have nothing to be afraid of yes I was in love but it was not meant to be I guess", Emma said softly. "I want to marry you Regina and share a life with you. We all have choices to make and I think Connie made her choice and she would want me to be happy again. You and Henry make me happy and I don't want to lose my family", Emma said as a tear fell from her face.

"I don't want to lose our family either Emma but it hurt so bad when I saw you leave and then hide your feelings about Connie. Part of me thought that you would run away again and I would lose you", Regina said sadly.

"I didn't know what to say I was angry that Carmen was released and remembering Connie just brought back all those memories that I was afraid I would say the wrong thing and I would lose you", Emma admitted.

"Oh Emma I am sorry for Connie's death and I will try to be more understanding about this", Regina said with a smile.

"And I promise not to hide these things from you and will try to be more open with you", Emma said with a smile. "I love you Regina Mills", she said happily.

"I love you Emma Swan", Regina said as the two women kissed each other. A few blocks away at Granny's Diner a black car pulled into the parking lot. A figure appeared and went in to the building.

"I would like a room" a female voice replied sweetly.

"Of course dearie what is your name?" asked Granny politely.

"Just call me Carmen", the woman replied.

"Of course well welcome to Story Brooke", Granny said as she handed Carmen a key.

"Thank you mam I am sure I will love it here", Carmen said sweetly hiding an evil smirk.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review


	5. A Bad Encounter

Chapter 5: A Bad Encounter

Emma and Regina had made it through one obstacle but there were many more to overcome. Regina was still a little jealous about Connie but tried her best to get over it. Emma was trying to open up more and word everything right so Regina will know Emma loves her. All was going well until one day a bad thing happened. Emma went into Granny's bed and breakfast and saw a face she would never forget. Carmen was sitting on a chair eating some poached eggs. When she saw Emma, her face lit up with happiness. "Hello Emma long time no see", Carmen purred.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma demanded angrily.

"Didn't you see the news I got paroled", Carmen said sweetly.

"Yeah I heard but what are you doing here?" Emma repeated.

"Well since I am free I thought I do some traveling", Carmen replied.

"In a small town like Story Brooke where I happen to live is just a coincidence", Emma stated.

"Hey I kind of dig small towns they are so interesting", Carmen said as she gave Emma a lustful look. "But since you're here I want to offer my proposal again about you working for me", Carmen said politely.

"My answer is still hell no", Emma growled as she began to stalk off.

"You are not still sore about that girl being killed are you?" Carmen asked as she checked her make-up. Emma froze as she turned around glaring at Carmen. "Now what was her name again? Bonnie? No, it was Connie, Connie Summers", Carmen stated. Emma made a fist at the mention of Connie's name. "Such a pretty girl so sad about what happened", Carmen said wiping a tear. Emma breathed deeply and slowly walked away. "Oh Emma it was nice chatting with you", Carmen said sweetly sipping her coffee. Emma went on a run as she was trembling with anger. She called Regina earlier to tell her that she would be home late. But Emma didn't mention Carmen being in Story Brooke she wanted to be in a calmer mind when she told Regina. She ran through the woods as she tried to clear her mind. What she didn't know were two shadowy figures following her. The sun was about to set and Emma ran toward her car. Suddenly she heard a scream and ran in the direction of it. A young woman was being attacked by two men.

"Help oh someone please help me!" yelled the woman. Emma jumped from the bushes as she knocked the men to the ground. They immediately ran away in fright as Emma turned toward the woman.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"I am thanks to you", the woman said as she revealed her face to Emma. The woman was Carmen and Emma was once again very angry. "I told you Emma you will be mine", Carmen said coldly as she sprayed something in Emma's face. Emma gagged and slowly lost conscious as she fell to the floor. The men who ran away came back and tied Emma up and carried her to Carmen's car. Then once the moon came up a black car was driving out of Story Brooke. Regina was pacing in the living room wondering where Emma could be. It was already Henry's bedtime and Emma should have been home by now. As another hour passed Regina looked at the clock as a tear rolled down her face.

"Where are you Emma?" she wondered. Just then there was a knock at the door and Regina opened it hoping it was Emma but instead it was Justin. "Justin what are you doing here?" she asked politely.

"I was driving along the forest road and saw Emma's car but she was not in it", he told her. "So, I thought I check to see if she had car trouble and left her car there so she can get it in the morning", he added.

"Emma isn't here", Regina said as worry grabbed at her heart.

"That is not good here I'll call Ruby and we will search for Emma", Justin said. Regina agreed hoping that Emma was okay and that very soon she will have the blonde back in her arms.

Author's Note: Sorry it has been awhile but I was busy with things. Sorry this chapter was short the next one will be longer. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Shocking News

Chapter 6: Shocking News

Justin and Regina raced over to the woods where Emma liked to jog. Her yellow bug was just outside of the woods where it always was. Justin led the way as they followed Emma's footprints into the woods. "She was running here but then stopped and went this way", Justin said. "Someone else was here and then two more people came", Justin said out loud. "Emma struggled and was carried out of the woods", he said as they followed the footprints over to the other side of the woods. "Whoever took her had wheels probably a van or truck", Justin concluded.

"Let's go to Granny's to see if anyone stayed at the inn and we may find Emma's kidnapper", Regina said trying to fight back tears. Whoever took her Swan was going to pay dearly. They walked back to Granny's as rain poured from the sky.  
"Hey Justin you came to see me"?" Ruby asked with a flirty grin.

"Hey Ruby I would love to hang out but I need to see your grandmother", Justin said sadly.

"Oh okay she is in the back", Ruby told them but as she walked away she gave Justin a seductive wink. He blew her a kiss as Regina dragged him to the back.

"Remember Romeo we are here to find Emma", she snapped.

"You are right back to work", Justin agreed. Granny was at the stove cooking some soup when she spotted Regina and Justin.

"Hello how may I help you two?" she asked cheerfully.

"Granny has anyone stayed at the inn recently?" Regina asked.

"Why yes someone did a nice but quiet young lady", Granny answered.

"Did she give you a name?" Justin asked.

"Yes, she said her name was Carmen", Granny said.

Justin's face went white as he asked", Did she give you a last name?"

"Why no she didn't but she did pay in cash", Granny said.

"What did she look like", Justin asked.

"Well she had long curly black hair, with crystal blue eyes, and mocha skin", Granny stated.

"Oh no when did this Carmen leave town?" Justin asked.

"About a few hours ago a couple of men picked her up in a van and they left town", Granny said.

"Regina I hate to say this but Carmen Stone kidnapped Emma I am sure of it", Justin said.

"You mean that woman that was released from prison?" Granny questioned.

"The very same", Justin said.

"What do we do?" Regina asked her voice filled with worry.

"We find Emma and fast", Justin said. Back in Boston Emma woke up and was in a dark room. Maybe a basement but it was small and dark. Her hands and legs were tied behind a chair and a gag was over her mouth. A small light appeared and Carmen Stone appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello Emma hope you are enjoying your private room", Carmen said sweetly. Emma just glared at her but remained calm. "Oh you look a little upset maybe this might help", Carmen said as she undid the gag. Then sat on Emma's lap and gave her a rough kiss. "Mmmm you sure are a great kisser Emma", Carmen said slyly. "I wonder what else you are good at", she whispered seductively into Emma's ear.

"Wouldn't you like to know", Emma growled.

"Oh come on Emma don't be so mean", Carmen pouted. "I am sure you and I can be friends", Carmen said. "Maybe even_ real_ good friends", Carmen said as she slid a hand under Emma's shirt. Emma threw her off by jumping forward in the chair. Carmen fell to the floor and glared at Emma. She stood up and slapped Emma hard on the face leaving a red hand print on Emma's cheek.

"You hit like a three year old", Emma hissed.

"Always have to do everything the hard way don't we Emma", Carmen snarled.

"What can I say I like the hard way", Emma replied.

"I will give you one last chance become my bodyguard and it will be the good life for you", Carmen said sweetly. "Fancy clothes, great food, nice cars, and maybe a little extra money for your kid and your pretty fiancée", Carmen said sweetly. "Of course I might ask for an extra favor", Carmen said as she placed a hand on Emma's knee. "But you don't have to tell your fiancée about that", Carmen told her.

"Go to hell!" Emma screamed.

"Fine I guess it is the hard way", Carmen said as she revealed a small rod. She hit a button and an electric line appeared. "Let's see if you have a change of heart after some electric shocks through your system", Carmen said. Emma just spit in Carmen's face and with an angry glare Carmen zapped Emma with the rod. Emma's body shook as her screams echoed throughout the darkened room. Finally Carmen stopped and grabbed Emma by the hair. "I'll be back in exactly one hour and hopefully your heart will warm up to me because if not I'll be back with the rod and something a little extra", Carmen hissed. "Like it or not Emma you will be mine!" Carmen cried.

"I will never be yours Carmen I would rather die", Emma hissed.

"Well my dear that can easily be arranged see you in an hour", Carmen said as Emma was left all alone in the dark.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long but I finally got another chapter down. Hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	7. Rescue Mission

Chapter 7: Rescue Mission

"Well why are we standing around for let's go find Emma!" Regina cried.

"Look Ms. Mills I am sorry but we have to go by the book if we break in without a warrant than Carmen walks free", Justin said. He hated to admit this but he had to find some way to get a warrant.

"So what are we supposed to do just sit here while Emma could be out their dying on some street corner?" Regina demanded as angry tears fell from her face.

"Look I will call up my cop buddies in Boston and see if there is anything they can do to link Carmen to something", Justin said. "I am sorry Regina but right now this is all I can do", he said sadly. He turned to leave and started dialing numbers into his phone. Regina leaned against the wall and burst into tears. If she lost Emma she didn't know what she would do. When she found this Carmen woman she would rip her heart out and crush it to dust. Her whole body was shaking and she wished that Emma was with her but she wasn't. Finally the next morning Justin got some good news. "I got it apparently one of my cop buddies has a warrant out for Joey Barnes", Justin said happily.

"What does this have to do with Carmen or Emma for that matter?" Regina asked angrily.

"Easy Joey Barnes is still Carmen's right hand man and is rumored to be selling illegal drugs at Carmen's casino", Justin explained. "We bust him and he caves then we find Emma", Justin added.

"Okay where do we start?" Regina asked happily.

"_I_ am going to Boston and_ you _are staying here", Justin said.

"Hell no I am going with you", Regina said stubbornly.

"No offense boss lady but Blondie would kill me if anything bad happened to you", Justin said softly.

"And I will kill you if anything happens to her", Regina hissed. "Now who do you fear more me or Emma?" Regina asked.

"Both but okay you can come just follow my lead okay", Justin said caving in.

"Good when do we leave?" Regina asked happily.

"Be ready in two hours", Justin said.

"Okay", Regina replied. Within two hours' time Justin was on his bike with a backpack strapped to his bag. Regina came out with her own bag as she climbed on the bike behind Justin.

"Now just hold on tight and you will be fine", he told her. He started up the engine and they took off for Boston. Regina held on tightly to Justin with her eyes closed shut. Her heart was racing as she thought she was going to die on this thing. How the hell Emma enjoyed riding on this contraption, she would never know. They made it Boston within a few hours as they came to a police station. The police officer in charge told them that Barnes location was at the old warehouse and they would be leaving in 20 minutes. Justin asked to talk to Barnes if they caught him and he told them about Emma and Carmen. The police agreed to the terms for if they caught Carmen again it would be a great good to see another bad guy put away. Justin had to persuade Regina to stay at a hotel and he would call her once he found some information. The brunette refused at first but had to accept defeat and promised to stay at the hotel. Justin accompanied the police men and they went to go arrest Barnes and anyone who was with him. Back at where Emma was being held the poor blonde was still tired to a chair. She was thirsty as hell and her stomach was growling like a beast.

"Hello Emma dear I thought I would give you some company", Carmen cooed. Emma just glared at her with stone cold eyes. "Oh dear me you look terrible honey", Carmen pouted. Emma had burn marks from the rod and blisters from when Carmen used a hot poker on her skin. She was very cold, tired, thirsty, and hungry but she would not bend to Carmen's will. "Here baby I brought you a little something", Carmen said as she held up a bottle of water. She sat on Emma's lap and undid the lid. Then she pressed it to Emma's lips as the cool water ran down the blonde's throat. Emma's throat was a desert as it greedily accepted the water. "See Emma how easy things can be for you if you just do as I ask", Carmen whispered in her ear. "Now give me a little kiss and I'll give you some food", Carmen told her. She rubbed Emma's pale stomach and said in a pouting voice", After all you must be starving". Emma spit whatever water was left in her throat at Carmen.

"Kiss my ass you bitch!" Emma yelled. Carmen grew red as she slapped Emma right across the face.

"Why must you always be so difficult uh?" Carmen demanded. "No one ever says no to me. Men beg for a simple wink from me and most would kill to be in my bed but I chose you and you are rejecting me", Carmen said in disbelief. "Remember this Emma I always get what I want and soon I will be taking you by force if necessary", Carmen growled.

"Do your worst bitch I will never be yours", Emma hissed.

"Be careful for what you wish for dear Emma because it may come true", Carmen said. Then she gave the blonde a rough kiss and left her alone in the dark once more. Emma just spit the kiss away as she breathed heavily. She couldn't keep fighting for much longer and she prayed that Regina or Justin would find her soon. For time for her was running out.

Author's Note: Hoped you enjoyed the chapter sorry it took so long. Writer's block is so annoying but hopefully the next update will be soon. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Coming to the Rescue

The cops caught Joey Barnes and were holding him in the interrogation room. Regina was behind the glass wall watching Joey being questioned by the cops. He had dirty blonde hair with olive colored eyes. Joey wasn't saying anything without a lawyer so finally Justin asked if he could question him. They said yes and allowed Justin into the room. Regina wanted to go to for since Barnes worked for a woman maybe he would answer to one. "Hey Barnes remember me?" Justin asked nicely.

"Yeah you're that Price kid", Barnes answered in a rough voice. "Where is that hot little blonde who used to work with you?" he asked with a suggestive grin. Regina balled up her fist and wanted so desperately to smack that grin off his face but remained calm. "It seems she was kidnapped and we think your boss Carmen is behind it", Justin told him.

"I don't know anything about that", Barnes said turning away.

"Did you know that she is now a cop and if Carmen kills her you can be charged with murder as well?" Justin asked.

"Hey I didn't kill anyone!" Barnes cried.

"If you knew about it you are an accessory to murder", Justin said. "But if you tell us where to find Carmen your sentence might be cut short", Justin told him.

"I can't Carmen is insane she will kill me if I utter a word", Barnes said as fear grew in his eyes.

"Well then go down for drugs and murder or just drugs your choice", Justin told him. Barnes was beat so he sang like a canary and Justin told the cops where to look. Regina went with Justin and prayed that they weren't too late. Back in the basement Emma was chilled to the bone as a light penetrated the darkness.

"Alright Emma I am done waiting I am taking you by force", Carmen barked. "Carlos and Richard get her cleaned up and take her to my room if anyone thinks about touching her before I do will get their balls chopped off by me understand", she growled.

"Yes Ms. Stone", the two men said together. They grabbed Emma who tried to struggle but her energy was almost gone. They gave her a quick bath then dragged her naked body to Carmen's room. They tied her hands to the head board and tied her legs against the bed legs. Then they left her alone until Carmen came in wearing a black bikini and wearing a sickening smirk.

"I told you Emma one way or another you would be mine", she purred. Outside the cops were quietly arresting anyone at Carmen's house or leading people outside. Justin went around the back with Regina right behind him.

"I will look in the basement check around the hallway but be careful", Justin told her.

"I will be", Regina said as Justin handed her a gun. Regina walked down the hallway as her heart raced she saw a light in one room. She carefully opened it to reveal this scene. A naked and dripping wet Emma was tied to a bed while a dark haired woman who must have been Carmen was kissing her on the lips. "Get your disgusting lips off of her!" Regina yelled. As she grabbed Carmen by the hair and threw her to the floor and Carmen got up to face Regina.

"Well, well looks like we have company sorry but we are in the middle of something", Carmen said sweetly.

"You touch Emma again and I'll kill you", Regina hissed.

"Oh I plan on doing more than touching her", Carmen said with a grin. She leaped at Regina put she moved and punched Carmen's lights out.

"Nobody touches my Emma but me you got that you cheap hussy", Regina hissed to an unconscious Carmen. Just then Justin appeared with a cop and they handcuffed Carmen while someone called for an ambulance. "It is okay baby you are safe now", Regina whispered in Emma's ear as she wrapped a sheet around her naked body.

"I knew you would come", Emma said as she blacked out.

"Get her to the hospital now!" Regina cried as fear seized at her heart. Carmen was locked up forever and Emma spent a long time in the hospital. Finally she was released and was sent home. Henry nearly tackled her to death as he shed tears on her shirt.

"I am so glad you are okay Emma", he cried as he kissed her cheek.

"Me too kid me too", Emma said happily.

Regina gave her a passionate kiss on the lips and said "If you ever scare me like that again I swear you are never allowed to leave our house again".

"Don't worry babe I have no intention of going anywhere", Emma assured. "I love you Regina", she said sweetly.

"I love you Emma", Regina told her. A few months later they were married and then a year later Ruby and Justin got married. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Till next time.


End file.
